The DemiRider Cycle, Book One: ERAVAINE
by MySplendy
Summary: Era, Percy's sister, Is married to Leo Valdez, she has Telekensis and Telepathy, plus she is A Dragon Rider, Pairings: OC/Leo, Percabeth, EragonxArya. If Viewed...LEAVE A REVIEW!


Era, Shur'tugal, and Percy Jackson's Sister.

A/N: My first Fanfic on hope you like

Leo: she doesnt own PJO

Nico: Or HoO

Eragon: Or The Inheritance Cycle

me: SKITTLES

ERA (takes place after HoO)

"Fish Taco! Come here, I have something to show you!" Era said with a rock in her hand, ready to throw it. "PERCY I AM NOT ANNABETH, YOU FORGET I WAS BORN WITH TELEPATHY AND TELEKINISIS!" "Sorry, sis, I am just weirded out about yor engagment with Leo..." Percy said with a small smile. "Sooo, Fish-for-brains, look at what I found, it keeps whispering things at me..." She said enstranged. She held out a medium sized polished oval shaped Onyx with sea green and dark saphire blue streeks stone. It suddenly started to shake and crack, Era dropped it. "Oh, my word. Its ha-ha-hatching!" Era yelled at Percy. " HOLY HADES!" Percy screamed. Wile the to childeren of Poseidon were screaming a tiny, onyx dragon with sea green and dark saphire specks and bolts emerged from the stone/egg and only Era noticed, seh stoped screaming to reach out to the dragon as she touched the small dragon Era yellped as a searing pain shot through her and yelled for Leo. Leo came soon after she yelled. " Era, hun, whats wrong?" Era showed Leo a mark on her wrist is was not silver but a deep sea green/ocean blue. Then Era reached into the dragons mind with her telepathic power and gained information of were her dragon came from. As she went into her dagon's mind she mumbled words so that only Percy and Leo could hear, but they were strange to them.

*&&^&$^$#^^&(break)%&%&%*&%*&

*a month has went by since Era became a Dragon Rider

..."But, Chiron, I must do this spell to go to the land my dragon came from, Alagaesia. I have already learned my dargon is Female but me and her are disagreeing on names, but the one She calls Eragon is fighting a war He can't fight himself. I MUST GO!" As Era said these last words Chiron gave in. " OK. Era, you, Percy, Leo, and you Dragon may go to Alagaesia and see this, Eragon, but go to the Oracle and get a prophesy if you can. Then, You and Percy and Leo and the Dragon go to Poseidon and Hepheastus for some things to take on your journey." "Yes, sir, Chiron. Everyone, lets visit Rachel." as Era said this she and her Dragon were already on there way to the Oracle.

********(break)********

At the Oracle's

_Three Demigods and A Dragon_

_The Rider a Daughter of Poseidon_

_From Fire and Water, steam_

_To kill a Mad King_

_When Water Flies_

_And Air dies_

_A Scarred Trick_

_To Save a Queen made Sick_

_Alagaesia rise or fall_

_In the hands of the Most Powerfulest Rider of them all_

With the Prophesy given They head out to see Hepheastus and Poseidon. "Percy go on to Dad, me, my Dragon, and Leo will go to Heapheastus." As Era gave orders her dragon spoke one short phrase to her " _Istalri, fire, is my name!" _ And the group departed to there seperate destinations.

"Leo, I love you, I all ways will." Era said to Leo with a blissful sound to her voice. " I love you, too, Eravaine Nalana Morosa Domiae." Leo put all his love into his words once he said Era's full name.

********At Hepheastus' place*******

Era had fallen asleap on Leo because she had Foam traveled as she called it. She preffered not to do it because it's worse than Shadow Travel because Era's Travel involved tourning into sae foam. "Era wake up, love, my father's here!" Leo told Era. "Leo, wha...oh...Hi, Godly-Father-in-law-to-be. Meet Istalri, my dragon, Isn't she pretty!" Era saisd those last words sarcasticly. "Era, I see you have become a Dragon Rider, I have some things for you, here." Hepheastus gave Era and Leo some things, plus Drachmas. "Oh, Era, Leo, whens the wedding?" Hepheastus asked out of Couriosity. "Ummmmm, Tomorow, We marry then we leave." Era said. "Ok, hey, go Iris message Poseidon." Hepheastus said. "Ok, dad." Leo said.

******IRIS MESSAGING POSEIDON******

..."So, dad, I am getting married tomorow!" Era said. "Me, and Leo." "Ok, Era, Percy has the stuff go to camp and wait for Percy." Poseidon told Era "Ok, daddy." Era said. "Oh, one more thing, Congrats and don't get to intamate yet." Posiedon ssaid. "DADDY, WHY WOULD I DO THAT!"

*****at camp****

"Percy, I am going to be with Piper for the afternoon to get a dress for my wedding go hang out with Leo. " Era told Percy "Whatever, Just don't get cold feet on Leo!" Percy said playfully. Era just glaired.

A/N: Sorry its short like really short um my mom was russhing me to get off her laptop

Leo:Your mom aggrivates me

Nico: Same here1

Eragon: I live in Era's Mom's closet.

Me: skittles!

Istalri: Chase a DoughtNut!


End file.
